Colors
by Wickedly Caskett
Summary: At a seminar, Glinda, Elphaba, and Fiyero find themselves next to each other. Elphaba just wants to take notes. What happens when Glinda and Fiyero have other ideas? Please R&R! Probably pretty OOC. Fiyeraba.


**Second try at a fanfiction up here... Another Fiyeraba one-shot. Again, possibly OOC at some points in time. Please R&R! Critique is loved. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked, Glinda, Fiyero, Elphaba, or the Fiyeraba pairing unfortunately. I wish I did!**

Today was a very gray day, to put it simply.

The sky was gray, most of Shiz's architecture was gray so that didn't help much, a bunch of people happened to be wearing gray, including the professor conducting the seminar, and I felt gray. How does one even feel gray?

Well for starters I was incredibly bored, and gray tends to make me bored. It's a boring color. I also felt very sleepy and drowsy, but then again, I feel like that in every single class of the day… but today I felt more tired than usual. Gray does that to me. And the monotone buzz of the professor's nonstop lecture on some part of Oz's history reminded me of what gray might sound like if it could talk.

I can't believe I'm so exhausted I'm thinking about things like that. I'm thinking about what gray would sound like if it could talk for Oz's sake! Gray is a color. A color. I'm thinking about what a color would sound like if it could talk.

Suddenly my gray world was disrupted by a door opening on the side of the room and a pink explosion coming in, dragging behind her a bedraggled blue and green shape.

"Sorry we're late Professor," said the pink explosion, "Elphaba and I had some important things to attend to."

"More like you had your looks to attend to," I heard Elphaba mutter irritably. Glinda, the pink explosion, caught my eye and smiled mischievously, what did that girl have in mind? She knew we weren't really together anymore…

"Alright then ladies, just please take your seats," said the Professor in his dull drawl, "I believe there are two empty seats next to Master Fiyero. We were just talking about the history of…"

His voice once again faded into a distant buzz as I saw Elphaba look at me, her brown eyes opened wide under her glasses. Glinda began to nudge her friend down into the seat next to me, and I saw Elphaba try to protest, but Glinda said something back that made her shut up for once. That takes a lot of skill to get her to stop talking. I guessed it had something to do with interrupting the Professor and how rude that would be.

She sat down in the chair next to me after giving me a quick glance, and then took out a notebook and pen. Almost as soon as she had taken them out she started writing furiously. What a bookworm! I could tell that everyone in the room but her was half asleep or already asleep. I myself started to drift off to the land of dreams.

"Fiyero," I heard someone whisper, and I opened my eyes. I saw Elphaba looking at me, smiling.

Her hair looked great in this lighting, even though we were only in the lecture hall. It looked as if she had captured the night in a sleek waterfall of darkness rolling down her back. The green of her skin shone emerald, perhaps even greener and magnificent than the emerald in the Emerald City itself. And those eyes, those dark brown eyes that trap you in their depths were staring at me lovingly.

Now that Glinda was off my back… who knows, perhaps her roommate could be with me? But no! The catfights that would go on… I did not want to deal with that. They were so close. It would drive them apart for good… but Elphaba…

"I have something to give you…" she whispered, and I smiled. She edged closer to me and we were about to kiss when-

"Master Fiyero! Do try to stay awake. And please don't lean on Miss Elphaba like that, at least not in class. Wait until afterwards, will you please?"

I awoke with a start. Figures, it was just a dream. I wish it had been real though... Maybe I could make it real. That is, with the help of a certain roommate... I had been leaning on her and holding her hand I suppose, as that's how I woke up. I saw her blush as the whole room stared at her. Her gaze was focused down. She remained like that for a while as the room's attention shifted back to either sleeping or somewhat paying attention to the professor, and I moved off her her shoulder but still gripped her hand. Her hand was trying to escape my grip but she couldn't get it out. My hand was a lot bigger and stronger than her small one.

"Elphaba, look at me," I whispered, but she refused to look up, "I have something to give you."

I turned her head to face me, and her dark brown eyes opened wide in shock.

"Fiyero, w-what are you doing?" she hissed, and I could feel her hand shaking.

I caught Glinda's eye, and she caught my plan in an instant, she smiled and winked at me. I leaned in and she pushed Elphaba into me, our lips meeting somewhere in the middle as her hand was thrown onto my arm. Glinda abruptly feigned sleeping so Elphaba would not suspect she did anything. I guessed Elphaba would guess that Glinda had pushed her anyway regardless of the faked sleep, but Glinda could try and avoid Elphaba's anger.

"What was that for?" she hissed, looking at Glinda suspiciously, who appeared asleep, "I thought you had a girlfriend you moron. One who happens to be my roommate and to be sitting right next to me?"

"We broke up Elphaba," I said quietly.

She stared at me for a few moments, her eyes delving deep into mine searching for any trace of a lie. She glanced around the room to make sure nobody was looking, and I caught a slight pleading look in her eyes. I took that as a green light to try the kiss again. I leaned in and kissed her properly. Glinda "woke up" and smiled at me, and I winked. I heard the professor say something towards us but I ignored it.

I've changed my mind about the day.

Today was a very green day.

I think I like green days.

I think I like green days a lot.


End file.
